Kites
by unchartedplots
Summary: Edward and Bella fly a kite. He then proposes to her. All Human. Oneshot. Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Kites**

Bella POV

As I was reading Wuthering Heights, I felt my cell phone vibrating on the dresser beside my bed. I looked down and saw that it was signaling a new text message. Replacing the book in my hands with my phone, I noted that it was Edward who had sent it. I immediately pressed the 'Read' button on my phone. Scrolling down, I read the words on the screen, 'Meet me at The Greenery in half an hour.'

I gently put my phone on top of my book and rose from my bed. Excitedly, I walked over to my closet and rummaged through it for an outfit. I decided on a white-colored tank top along with a pair of black-colored shorts. With those clothing in hand, I walked to my bathroom and changed into them there. Not wanting to be late, I hurriedly returned to my bedroom and grabbed my phone along with my purse before slipping on a pair of dark blue-colored flats. I then exited my apartment, locking the door behind me as I went.

I kept on tapping my foot on the floor while waiting for the elevator to arrive on my floor of this building. As the elevator finally arrived and its doors slid aside, I rushed into it and impatiently pressed the button to the lobby. Once again, I hurried out as soon as it reached the lobby and its doors slid aside. Walking out of the building, I turned to my left and made my way towards The Greenery. I let out a sigh of relief once I arrived at the park as I just could not wait to see Edward again.

I pushed its iron gates forward and walked inside. Craning my head as I roamed around the park, I kept searching for him but he seemed to be nowhere to be found. However, I was shocked when I felt someone's arm snake around my waist. Turning around, I was greeted by Edward and my lips immediately curled up into a smile.

"Hey there. Why are we here?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why we were meeting up at a park, of all places, today.

"I thought that maybe we could spend some time here since the sun is surprisingly shining today," he answered with an easy smiled sketched on his face. "Come on, let's get our day started," Edward said eagerly before tugging on my hand and pulling me towards a bench shaded by a large tree.

As we got nearer, I realized that there was a ball of string on the bench and one end of the string was tied to a piece of fabric jutting out from under a familiar black messenger bag. Silently, he leaned over the bench and grabbed the ball of string in his hands before handing it over to me. I took the ball of string from Edward's hands hesitantly. It slowly dawned on me that we would be flying a kite. Just as he was about to pull the remaining parts of the kite from underneath his bag, I voiced out my concern. "Uh, Edward? It's been quite long since I've flown a kite and I can't really remember how to," I admitted sheepishly.

Letting out a small chuckle, Edward took my hands in his. "It's quite simple, love. All you have to do is run with this ball of string in your hands while ensuring that you unwind it as you move along." He explained while demonstrating it to me by guiding my hands along. I nodded my head in understanding. However, I immediately bit my lower lip nervously as I realized that my clumsiness will most probably set in while I run, resulting in me tripping and falling. Noticing my distress, Edward reassured me, "You'll be fine. Just be careful, okay?" I simply nodded again. He turned around to face the bench and lifted his bag off the kite. Lifting the kite, Edward dropped his bag back down onto the bench. He then quickly held the kite behind his back, away from my sight.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at Edward while asking, "Can I please see the kite before we fly it?"

"It's a surprise," he replied before grinning widely at me. I narrowed my eyes at Edward but decided to let it go and see the kite for myself while we fly it later on. Shrugging my shoulders at him, I took a few steps forward. This was to put a bit of distance between myself and himself so as to contribute to the, hopefully, successful flight of the kite.

I turned my head to look at Edward, silently asking him for permission to proceed. He nodded his head in response and I turned back around. I took a deep breath and started to run ahead while ensuring that I kept on unwinding the ball of string in my hands as I ran. When I felt the soft tug of the string in my hands, I assumed that the kite was already successfully flying in the air. So, I stopped running and turned around to face the kite.

My eyes followed the trail of string from my hands to the kite, flying in the air. I let out a gasp as I stared at the kite. It was a simple white-colored, diamond-shaped kite with the words 'Marry Me?' printed on it in black. I looked down to the ground and saw Edward on one knee with an opened velvet box in both his hands. From where I was standing, I could also see a ring resting inside the box. Shaking my head in disbelief, I dropped the ball of string onto the ground and stumbled my way back to him.

As I neared him, Edward hastily got up from the ground, kept the box in his right pocket and opened his arms out for me. I flung myself into his awaiting arms and whispered "Yes," over and over again into his right ear with tears running down my cheeks.

Edward clung onto me and responded in a heartbeat, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
